


Revelations

by ramsay_baggins



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hydra (Marvel), Implied Slash, M/M, SHIELD, Slash, captain america 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramsay_baggins/pseuds/ramsay_baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING! MAJOR CAPTAIN AMERICA 2 SPOILERS!</p>
<p>Summary in notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This contains MAJOR CAPTAIN AMERICA 2 SPOILERS!
> 
> The movie is already out in the UK and I saw it yesterday, and this scene has been floating about in my head since. It was written quickly and sloppily, my apologies.
> 
> Apologies to those who may have been spoiled by the following summary, the fact that Steve survives has been very common knowledge here due to the interviews, publicity and advertising here so I didn't even think.
> 
> Steve visits Tony to see if he is doing ok after the events of Cap 2.

Steve's thoughts were racing as he sped towards New York. It had taken him a couple of days to recover from his injuries and get his head in shape, but as soon as he was discharged from hospital he knew he had to get to Stark tower. He had to see Tony, make sure he was alive, and make sure he had at least eaten since the SHIELD and Hydra documents went online. He wasn't sure what state he would find his friend in. Natasha was due to appear at an extremely important hearing soon, Steve was lucky in that she'd already got to Clint. Thor was off world for something or other and wasn't contactable, and Bruce... well Bruce they'd need to tackle as a team. Natasha left Tony to him, on Steve's request, for which he was grateful. He needed to know he was ok.  
He pulled up in front of the tower and took a deep breath. He knew JARVIS would alert Tony the instant he tried to get in. Hell, he was probably alerting him right now. He sighed and reached the door. It didn't open. He looked up at the security cameras he knew were there, “Rogers, override Alpha-seven-seven-Delta.” Nothing happened.  
Steve's heart began to beat faster in his chest, “JARVIS, it's Steve. I need to see Tony, let me in please?”  
There was silence. “You can trust me.”  
The door moved, opened just enough to let him in and then closed again.  
“Don't tell Sir I let you in, I'm under strict orders of lock down.”  
Steve raised an eyebrow, “So you disobeyed?”  
There was a beat of pause before the response, “He is in quite some distress, Captain. He's in his lab.” 

Steve had to purposefully stop himself from running down the corridors and shouting at the elevators to hurry up. If JARVIS was willing to disobey orders then Tony mustn't be in a good way. At all. He rounded the corner and had enough time to take in the lab scene through the door as he entered his override code. Tony looked bedraggled, much worse than Steve had seen him before, the lab was in tatters. Whole sections of worktops had been cleared onto the floor, some of the windows hung in the frames shattered as things had obviously been thrown. The place was a mess. The door opened as Tony snapped his head around to see the intruder. He began to protest but Steve had already crossed the room and pulled him into a suffocating hug.  
“Thank God, thank god, thank god,” he whispered, before feeling Tony start to return the hug. A few seconds later Steve let go and held Tony by his shoulders so he could look at him. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, his lips cracked and his fingers were bloody where the skin had been worried at.  
“Tony, you look awful,” Steve breathed, “You need something to eat.”  
Tony shrugged off Steve's hands and turned away, “Yeah, well, finding out that I was in Hydra's pocket and building tech for them has kinda put me off my food.” His voice sounded raw.  
Steve walked over to the sink and filled a glass of water. He handed it to Tony, “Yeah, I don't think any of us are particularly thrilled about that revelation.” He sighed as Tony downed the glass of water in one, “How far into the files have you got?”  
Tony put the glass down and wandered over to the large display screen, “Well I wanted to start at the beginning. So far I've got to the point where it's pretty obvious Fury and... and Coulson didn't know what was going on. God, Coulson would be so _angry_!” Tony's voice cracked. “I've started looking in to Project Insight. I know that's what the helicarriers were named, but I haven't got further into that yet. What I can say is they kept it all pretty damn under wraps, JARVIS didn't find a even a loose thread to tug on when he got into SHEILDs systems.” He ran a hand over his tired face and sighed, “And, fucking hell Steve, you realise this means Hydra almost had their hands on Phase 2 weapons?”  
Steve paled as that realisation crept over him.

Tony continued rambling as he flicked through huge amounts of information. Steve leaned against a worktop and watched, knowing Tony was badly on edge. Hell, of course he was. JARVIS’ voice came through the room.  
“Sir. I have found some information which may be of interest to you.”  
Tony continued to move vast amounts of text across the screen, “Everything in here is of interest to me.”  
“Sir, it is in regards to your parents.” JARVIS paued, “In regards to their deaths.”  
Tony stilled, looking off into the distance. Steve stood up, not realising Tony hadn’t made it that far in.  
“Oh?” His voice sounded small.  
“It appears it was not accidental, Sir. The crash was organised by HYDRA in order to remove them from SHIELD.”  
Tony froze. Steve froze. He watched, seeing Tony’s shoulders start to heave as his breathing became harder and harder.  
“Tony,” he said quietly as he put his hand on Tony’s shoulder. Tony swung round, his eyes wild as he sucked in breath. He shook Steve’s hand off and stumbled to the wall, putting his back against the concrete and sliding to the ground. He hugged his knees to his chest and tried to regulate his breathing. The warm body that slid down beside him was welcome as he felt an arm go round his shoulders. He leant into the contact as he concentrated on his breathing, angry at the tears he felt in his eyes.

It took a while for Tony to calm down, but Steve's presence always helped. He leant his head back on the wall as his breathing evened out.  
Steve spoke quietly, “So, the anxiety is still a problem? I know how that feels.”  
Tony nodded slowly and started to get up, waving a hand dismissively, “I’m seeing a therapist. Wait, does Bruce count as a therapist? Anyway, I’m seeing one.”  
Steve smiled, knowing Tony was ok once he started joking again. He ran Tony another glass of water and waited for him to drink it all. He knew he needed to head off the rest of Tony's Insight research before he got to it himself.  
He took a deep breath, “So you haven't got to the list of people on the Insight targeting system?”  
Tony sighed and ran a hand over his stubbled chin, “That was my next set of reading material. I needed to know what it was first before I delved in, to make sure I had everything straight. I take it you know who was on it?”  
“Yes,” replied Steve quietly. He hesitated. “It was us.”  
Tony turned to him, “Us?”  
“Us, Tony. The Avengers. The X-Men. The Fantastic Four. Anyone who could stop them. Anyone who wouldn't just take it lying down. Anyone who wouldn't in the future.”  
Tony inclined his head in thought, “Well I guess that makes sense.”  
Steve started to pace the lab, “You know, I almost didn't make it. It was the last switch to turn the system off, all I could think about was how many people were going to die, how you were going to die, and through all of that I had to switch it in seconds while Bucky tried to kill me.”  
Tony looked sharply at Steve, “Bucky?”  
Steve sighed and stopped pacing, leaning against a worktop, “So you didn't get that far.” He paused, trying to figure out how to explain what had happened. “Have you ever heard of the Winter Soldier?”  
“You mean the ghost story I was told as a kid?”  
“Yeah. Well, it turns out he's not a ghost story.” He took a deep breath, “It also turns out he's Bucky.”  
Tony stared at Steve open mouthed, “But... but Bucky died. He fell.”  
Steve's fists balled tightly, “He survived. He was caught by Hydra, they took his memory, froze him, and turned him into an assassin. He tried to kill me, but... but he's in there. He recognised me. I'm going to try and find him once this blows over a bit.”  
Tony was pale, “Steve, no-”  
“No Tony,” Steve cut him off sternly, “he was my best friend. I can't let him live the rest of his life like...” Steve swallowed hard, “Like that.”  
There was a pause. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Tony's eyes, “If ever anyone was a good friend, it's you, Steve.” His voice was soft.  
They both stood, too exhausted to talk about what had happened. Sharing the pain of the revelations, knowing that once again their lives had changed forever.

Steve wasn't sure how long they stood there, taking strength from one another, but it was Tony who spoke first. He moved to lean against the worktop beside him.  
“So how is living in DC?”  
Steve recognised Tony's attempt to lighten the burden, to move away from the pain that threatened to swallow them both. He appreciated it. “It was fine. I don't really have anywhere to stay now though. To be honest, it was lonely. I mean, I saw Natasha all the time, but every day it was back to my same empty apartment. I'm looking for somewhere else to stay now, try and rebuild everything again.” Steve's chest hurt as he voiced that. Once again he had to start over.  
“Well, there's always one of the apartments here if you want. I'm usually the only one around all the time since Pepper left, but it would at least give you somewhere to crash.”  
Steve smiled and looked at Tony, seeing the not-so-well-hidden hope in his eyes. “I guess we could work something out.” Maybe he didn't have to start over alone this time.  
They held their gaze slightly longer than comfortable before Tony stepped forward suddenly to tinker with something.  
“And how is Natasha?”  
Steve was sure he was imagining a tone to Tony's voice that sounded almost jealous, “She's fine. I think she's coping well with the fact that her whole life has been blown.” He smiled, “You know, she spent every darn day trying to set me up on a date. I think she considered it a hobby.” He laughed as Tony mischievously cocked his eyebrow at him.  
“Oh, and how did that go?” he asked.  
“Not very well, for one thing she kept trying to set me up with women,” he giggled.  
Tony's eyebrows shot up in surprise and Steve realised what he said, “Uhh... yeah, so that's out there now,” he said as his ears started to redden. “I guess it's revelation season.”  
Tony was still standing frozen, before his brain caught up and he looked down at whatever he was tinkering with. “No no, it's fine. I just... I just thought I was the one into guys out of us.”  
This time it was Steve who was surprised. “But... Pepper?”  
Tony looked at him, waving a screwdriver in his direction, “Just because I am into women does not mean I can't be into guys as well you know, it's not the forties any more,” but there was no malice in his eyes, just a smile. “And I could say the same thing about Peggy.”  
“Good point,” Steve smiled back. It felt good not to hide around his friend any more, and his heart was beating fast at the surprise he had received in return for his own confession.  
The men stood in silence, Steve watching Tony fiddle idly with a circuit board. He suddenly turned to him.  
“You know, I haven't eaten in days. I am starving. Lets go get dinner.”  
Steve raised an eyebrow, “Are you asking me on a date, Stark?” He was shocked at himself for being so forward.  
“Hey, if you want it to be a date, it's a date. Who wouldn't want to go on a date with Captain America?”  
Steve couldn't read Tony's expression, but his heart was beating loudly in his ears. After everything that had happened in the last few weeks, what did he have to lose? “Sure, it's a date.”


End file.
